


Chocolate and Silver

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Andromeda wants to stand by her decision to break it off, but she can't seem to.





	Chocolate and Silver

She sat up as straight as she could, not wanting to look at the man seated beside her- not daring to look at the man seated beside her. To be fair, he was a boy, his hair was mousy and his eyes a decidedly dull shade of brown. His jaw was sharp and his nose was a touch long, a bit crooked from the many times he had been assaulted by blood purity fanatics like, Andromeda was loathe to admit, her sister. Andromeda wasn't a fan of mudbloods either, but that was before; that was before Professor Flitwick- much to Andromeda’s dismay- assigned herself to Ted Tonks for a long term project. That was before she watched him, watched him crack jokes, earning a laugh but his eyes still searching, clearly self conscious; that was before she saw him talk to the first year who didn't know where she was headed; that was before she fell in love with him

Not that it changed anything anyway, it wasn't like she would act on it. That would put her in an undeniably dangerous situation. She saw Sirius and his mates across the locker and fought the urge to join them, not that she particularly liked to watch then do pranks they thought were hilarious, it was more that she was uncomfortable, uncomfortable with Ted Tonks and his contagious smiles, and gorgeous hands that begged to be held. “Dromeda?” he asked, snapping her out of her reverie. 

“Don't call me that, you may as well be calling me a camel.” she said under her breath, not sparing him a glance. Not letting yourself look at him, a decidedly unhelpful part of her brain supplied.

“Right, sorry, you don't like to be like to a dromedary.” Ted nodded, looking at his hands so he wouldn't have to look at Andromeda’s stark profile, a sharp nose, defined eyebrows and eyes like silver pools. “I um- I miss you, you know?” he said, his Yorkshire accent becoming heavier as he stuttered.

Andromeda chanced a glance at him, regretting it almost instantly as her heart sped up. She clutched her book, her knuckles turning white. She couldn't look away, he felt himself looking at her as well, “I've missed you too.” she said, not looking away from Ted’s eyes, like chocolate with specks of gold.

He leaned in slowly, bringing his lips to her's, she tensed up but couldn't maintain it, melting into the kiss, bringing a hand to his face, rubbing his jaw. She blushed, heat rushing to her face as she pulled away, “I love you.” she whispered.

Ted blushed, stroking her sharp cheekbones. He brought her forehead to his, “Will you come to my dorm with me?”

“Okay.” she whispered. Taking the hand offered to her and following him towards the kitchens and to the Hufflepuff common room.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for reading. Please point out my no doubt numerous errors!


End file.
